Misconception
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: the GazettE. Uruha used the wrong term for a word and it made Aoi extremely jealous. NC-17, AoiUru lemon..


**Misconception**

Summary ; Being the "good" boyfriend he is, Uruha wanted to give Aoi a surprise for his birthday, but because of a few misplaced words, things got pretty bad. Will it break their relationship? YAOI & LEMON WARNINGS!!! NC-17!!

--

It was almost Aoi's birthday and Uruha just found out that the older guitarist really liked dates (as a fruit, not a noun), or more known to the society as korma. But Uruha found it rather hard to pronounce "korma", so he just used the word "date" instead, even though he knows it'll confuse a good amount of people. But Uruha being Uruha; he doesn't give a damn. Being the "good" boyfriend he is, Uruha decided to get dates for Aoi's birthday present. But who the hell sold dates in Japan?

So, to whom could you better ask than Reita?

"You want to find a _what_ for Aoi?" Reita asked, obviously shocked, thinking his childhood friend had gone crazy. Apparently, even Reita had gotten it at the wrong end, thinking that Uruha wanted to look for someone whom Aoi could cheat with. Even _assuming_ that sentence wouldn't even make a lot of sense.

"I want to find someone who sells dates, Reita! You know, um, those fruits from Saudi Arabia or something? Um, I think it was called "karma". Oh come on Reita, you must've heard of it!!" Uruha tried to explain and after a few moments of thinking, Reita finally got what Uruha was talking about.

""Karma"? Arabian fruits…?? What the hell could that - Oh my gosh, you meant "korma", didn't you! Geez, Uruha-kun, why don't you just say "korma" and make it easier for people to understand you?"

"Cuz I dunno how to pronounce it," he stated bluntly, making Reita roll his eyes, "Besides, the word "dates" sounds a lot more fun and it can make people think! You know how much I like to play pranks on people!!"

"More than anyone, Uruha-kun, more than anyone," Reita mumbled darkly, not even wanting to remember the last time that Uruha had played a prank on him.

"Well?? Do you know who might sell them or not?? You've got the largest fan-network in Japan, some of your fans _must_ have a clue!" Uruha urged, and Reita gave it a thought.

"Okay, I'll help you out. I'll check on it later, okay?"

"Okie!!"

--

Later…

"That's fast," Uruha commented as Reita came inside his room a good three and a half hours later. Uruha was lying on his stomach on the bed in front of his laptop, updating his blog.

"Yeah well, whatever. Here, the girl is called Hotarubi and she has a cousin who happens to have just come back from her trip to Mecca or something," Reita said, handing Uruha the small piece of torn off paper with a series of numbers scribbled on it, "Contact her and tell her who you are, maybe she'll give you some for free, who knows," Reita suggested, and Uruha looked as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Yes!! Thank you, Reita-chan!!"

--

Two days later, Ruki and Reita were sitting in the livingroom of their apartment, Aoi and Kai not yet back from their so called "band-business". The two were talking about their new single's lyrics, having to choose from four titles, which Ruki had made in only two days, inspired by the rain, the night breeze, his childhood and his feelings, or so Ruki claims. And just as they were debating about the two lyrics left, Uruha suddenly came barging in and hugged Reita to death.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank youuuuuuu!!!" he chirped as Reita practically gagged in Uruha's death grip, Ruki gaping at the two of them.

"Holy crap - ! Dude, what the fuck?! Let go man, I can't breathe here!!" Reita protested. Uruha let go of him with a goofy smile.

"Gomen! I've just - oh hi Ruki - I've just contacted her and, and - I've found her!! I contacted her and we agreed to meet at some local café for the dates!! Isn't it awesome?! I'm so excited!!"

"You're serious?" Reita asked, a bit surprised that Uruha's plan actually worked.

"Of course I'm serious!!"

"Calm down, you giddy schoolgirl," Reita commented, "Just get ready for tomorrow then, okay? I've got better stuff to do with Ruki here."

"Oh okay then!! Thank you sooo much, Reita-chan, I so totally LOVE you for this!!" and Uruha went in for another death-hug where Reita didn't have time to avoid.

"Uruha - !!" Reita protested, and set his gaze onto his younger lover, the GazettE's vocalist, for help, and Ruki spoke up.

"Oi, Uru."

"Nani?"

"Go get your own bitch."

--

It was the next day, Monday.

Tomorrow's Aoi's birthday and he himself didn't even seem to remember. As the raven guitarist sat in his room, playing the guitar and experimenting on some new tunes, Ruki came in.

"Yo, Aoi-san. What'cha doing?" Ruki asked.

"What do you want, Ruki?" Aoi suddenly shot at him, still playing on his guitar.

"Damn, saw right through me. Um, mind if I asked you a question, Aoi-san?"

"You just did."

"Uh… Are you angry at the moment?" Ruki suddenly asked, a bit unsure.

"Nah, just a bit bored and suspicious. The last time you asked those two sentences, I ended up in a gay bar."

"Gay bar…? Oh right, that one… That was funny."

"Not for me, though. So, what's up, Ru-chan?" Aoi asked, finally putting his guitar away and patting the free space beside him on his bed. Ruki complied and sat down beside him, Aoi re-positioning so that they were facing eachother.

"Uh… Ano… Have you and Uruha broken up or something?"

"Huh? Of course not, why the hell would I wanna break up with Uruha?"

"Yeah, just what I thought. I never thought that Uruha-san would wanna let go of a good kisser like you…"

"Good kisser? How'd you know that?" Aoi asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nevermind. But anyways, I heard that Uruha's meeting someone at some local café right now."

"What?"

"Yeah, he said that he had contacted someone and that they're now meeting at some local café for their date. I thought he had broken up with you…?"

"Are you kidding me?" Aoi snapped, his anger rising to the surface. He always had trouble with anger management and if things were bad enough, he could be throwing stuff against the wall.

Ruki raised his hand, his index and middle finger making a peace-sign while the other hand was placed upon his chest, backing away a bit.

"I'm swear to God honest."

--

Uruha had just come home, a small box of dates in hand. Hotarubi was kind enough to let him take some home as a tester. If the guys liked it, Uruha should just contact her again and he was just happy with it. But Uruha had just entered the living room or Aoi slammed him against the nearest wall, the box falling from his hands.

"Aoi? What're you - ?"

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!" Aoi demanded, and even though Uruha was one of the few people who wasn't that scared of Aoi's tempers, he knew that his lover's anger was now directed onto him and that things could get dangerous.

"I've been out to CCB, it was just a friendly meeting with a friend," Uruha said, referring to the local café he met Hotarubi in. It was a place which was popular among the young kids and it was mostly a place for couples. If Uruha was a bit brighter, he could've atleast refrained from telling Aoi the place.

"CCB?! Ruki told me everything, Uruha! You went on a friggin date with someone you just met! Were you planning on cheating?!"

"What? Why the hell would I wanna cheat on you?" Uruha asked incredulously, Aoi glaring.

"Cuz you're a fuckin' _slut_! You're just a _whore_ that everyone feels free to play with, Uruha!!" Aoi blurted, and Uruha gaped. Sure, he knew that Aoi words could hurt a lot of people to some extent, especially when he's angry, but that insult was just _way_ under the belt. Aoi immediately regretted his words seeing the hurt look on Uruha's face. This time, it was Uruha's time to glare.

"Try to think before you take conclusions for once, _asshole_!" Uruha snapped, and he roughly pushed Aoi off of him and out of his way to the bedroom.

"FYI, she's _underage_!!" Uruha yelled from inside his room.

He had slammed the door shut with a loud bang and for once in his whole GazettE career, Aoi was glad nobody was home at that moment.

--

Or well, atleast he _thought_ there was nobody home. Kai had gotten back a few minutes before Uruha did and he heard every single word. The drummer decided to talk to Aoi, because he had apparently heard Uruha talking to Reita about the korma.

"Aoi-san?" Kai called, his head peeking in through the small gap between the door and its sill.

"Get the fuck out of my room," Aoi's muffled reply came out of the blankets.

"Um, your problem, with Uruha-san? It's a misunderstanding," Kai persisted.

"I said, get the fuck out of - What?"

"It's a misunderstanding. Reita-kun told me everything…"

Aoi immediately got out of the blankets and fully faced Kai. This topic had caught his interests.

"Okay, I'm listening…"

--

Aoi found out everything and now he seriously felt bad about himself. Damn him and his stupid tempers and fast-conclusion-making! Aoi had already tried to talk to Uruha, but the younger guitarist ignored him completely and when he had tried to corner the latter on their photo-shoot session, Uruha roughly pushed him away without saying a word. But then again, he wasn't exactly giving _only_ himthe silent treatment; Uruha had actually only spoken very little the whole day and he seemed seriously bothered.

Aoi had even forgotten that it was his birthday that day and he was almost happy when the others gave him a small surprise after their shoot. But Uruha wasn't even there and Ruki informed him that he had gone straight back to the apartment when his session ended. Aoi immediately headed straight for his bedroom when they reached their apartment.

How surprised he was when he found a box of korma on his bed with a card ontop of it, "Happy B-day" scribbled in alphabet and "Gomennasai" using hiragana, with Uruha's kanji on the bottom of the card.

He had to talk to the blonde.

--

Uruha stopped his humming and the strumming of his guitar as his bedroom door opened and Aoi's head poked through the door. Uruha only gave one glance to make sure who it was, before returning to his humming and playing Yui's "Happy Birthday to You you" on his guitar. Aoi obviously recognized the song and it made his guilt-feeling increase.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Aoi asked rather uneasily, and Uruha shrugged.

"Go ahead," he replied, and Aoi decided to reconsider the words he'll say. Uruha isn't so happy by the looks of it. Depressed, more like.

"Can I come in?"

"Anytime," came the same monotone answer.

"Um, well, okay…" and Aoi stepped in the room. He immediately walked forward and sat himself directly beside Uruha on his bed, facing him. The latter didn't even give a damn and continued with his guitar. Aoi didn't know what to say either, so he stayed silent. When he wanted to open his mouth to talk, though, Uruha cut him off.

"You got my card?" The blonde suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

"Liked the gift?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then why are you here?" he asked carelessly, and even though Aoi was feeling rather guilty, he is also starting to feel a bit aggravated. Is Uruha trying to imply something here?

"Why the hell are you asking that? Don't you want me here?"

"Not really," he answered truthfully, "You usually only come to me when you want to complain, so I thought, well, maybe you didn't like it. It's only a simple box of random fruits which I _thought _you liked anyway. But I guess I was wrong, I'm _always_ wrong, am I not?" he explained monotonely, setting his guitar aside and standing up, walking towards the dresser and taking a look inside it.

"Well no, I didn't come here to talk about that, I wanna talk about me. What I did."

"What _did_ you do?" Uruha asked without a hint of curiosity at all, his voice as if mocking. It was as if he was pretending he didn't know anything at all.

"Don't play dumb with me, ok? Don't push your luck on my guilt," Aoi threatened, and Uruha shrugged, taking out a white sleeveless shirt from his dresser.

"I'm not. But okay, if it hurts you, then, sorry," he said, raising both hands as if saying he had given up, the shirt in one of his hands, "Look, you said you wanted to come here to talk about what you did this evening at the shoot, right? Well I don't know what the hell you did there because I was busy with my own business. Don't get angry just because I'm answering your question," he snappishly explained, taking his current black shirt off, showing off his well-toned torso and abs, replacing it with the white shirt he had in his hand.

"Damn right you were busy with your own business. You didn't even want to talk to me," Aoi scowled a little, and Uruha smiled bitterly, throwing the black shirt into a purple-coloured basket along with his other dirty laundry.

"Yeah, you and anyone else for that matter," he mumbled back and Aoi sighed, knowing that that statement was right. Uruha looked heavily depressed the whole day and it was quite a wonder that he had actually managed to _smile_ when Yasu the camera-guy joked to him about the long face he was wearing today, admitting that he liked Uruha's cheerfully challenging face better for his camera.

"Ne, Uru, gomen ne?" Aoi finally broke the short silence, Uruha halting in his tracks to the bathroom and walking towards him instead.

"Hm?"

"Gomen."

"… … … Soushite," he answered, halting right in front of the older guitarist, looking down on him, staring right into his eyes.

"……?" Aoi frowned at the weird answer, "What for?"

"For not telling you anything. And for trying to live up with you. I'm starting to get tired of this, really."

"What?"

"You, mister, are unbelievable," he whispered, placing a hand on Aoi's shoulder, "You take conclusions too quickly and your temper is also bothering me," he added, leaning forwards so that he was whispering right into Aoi's ear, "You're hardly ever gentle and it makes me sick sometimes," the blonde now pulled back and moved his legs onto the bed, straddling Aoi's waist, sitting on his stomach, pushing him back to fall on the bed.

"Uruha, what're you -?" Aoi started, but Uruha placed a finger on his lips to quiet him, and leaned into him, their lips almost touching.

"But oddly, that's just what I love about you," he whispered onto his lips, and took him in a searing, lustful kiss. Uruha had put everything into this kiss; his pain, disappointment, hurt, confusion, lust and excitement, and Aoi could feel it.

Their lips melted together perfectly as Aoi parted his lips instantly for the younger man and the latter took the chance by immediately shoving his tongue inside. The older guitarist moaned into the kiss as their tongues played and he moved his hands up beneath Uruha's white shirt, feeling the blonde's long fingers fumble with his jeans. The raven guitarist moved to slide the white sleeveless shirt off of his younger lover's slim frame, Uruha breaking their kiss for a moment to breathe in air and raised his arms to let Aoi get his shirt off. Aoi threw it into random corner and pulled Uruha down for another kiss.

As their lips interlocked again, and Aoi was now busy with the blonde's boxers, sliding it down the younger one's thighs, but he soon felt that it was way too difficult. He broke their kiss.

"What's wrong…?" the honey-blonde tried to voice out between intakes of breath, his gaze confused, but Aoi eased his worry with a soft peck.

"Shh… Just strip," he murmured against Uruha's soft, full lips and Uruha nodded, getting off the older guitarist's body and removing the rest of his clothing, whilst Aoi did the same. As soon as he was done, the latter pulled Uruha on his lap so that the blonde fell almost ontop of him and reconnected their lips once again.

Aoi lied back down on the bed, dragging his honey-blonde lover with him and his hands roamed Uruha's smooth back as the latter lowered his position so that he was supporting himself on his elbows, thus deepening their heated liplock and allowing Aoi easy access to roam his lower body.

Uruha broke the kiss as he gasped out in slight pain and faint pleasure as he felt a single finger probe his entrance unexpectedly without any lubrication at all.

"Mm… ah…! Mmh… Ao - Aoi…"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Aoi asked tauntingly, not stopping his ministrations.

"Mmh… Ah, itai …" the honey-blonde managed to choke out, and he gasped once more, this time more in pain than pleasure since Aoi forced a second finger in, stretching the younger blonde as said latter trembled and leaned into the raven's chest, gasping.

"If it hurts," Aoi paused, pulling his fingers out and urging Uruha to sit on his stomach, bringing them to his younger lover's lips, continuing, "Then suck."

Uruha obeyed and parted his full lips, instantly playing with the fingers using his tongue as soon as it entered his moist cavern. Amusedly watching Uruha coating his fingers with saliva, Aoi's other free hand moved down the blonde's body and gripped his arousal, stroking it absentmindedly. Uruha moaned around the fingers as Aoi ran a thumb over his dripping tip and the older guitarist pulled the wet digits out and released the young one's erection, making said latter whimper.

Aoi adjusted his position so that he was leaning against the headboard and sat Uruha down on top of him. He then claimed the honey-blonde's lips once again, his hand travelling behind and down the young one's back, immediately pushing both fingers inside the narrow entrance up until his knuckles, stretching him without further ado, trying to find the blonde's prostate.

"Nnggh… Mmhhh…"

Uruha's dirty loud moans were muffled by the kiss the two were sharing; he could feel Aoi's arousal pressing against his lower backside and pressed against it, making the older man moan into the kiss as well.

"Ahh… Ugh… Aoi, please…"

"Hmm? Please what?"

"Nggh… Hurry up…"

"Hurry up? But what if I'll hurt you? I don't wanna hurt you, beautiful," Aoi murmured teasingly and Uruha groaned in both pleasure and frustration.

"Ahh, oh God… Aoi - Ugh, please, nggh, I'm stretched enough!" he managed to choke out between moans and gasps, but Aoi merely shoved his fingers in harder.

"I can't hear you," he whispered seductively by Uruha's ear, nibbling the honey-blonde's earlobe afterwards.

"Oh God, _please Aoi_, just take me now! I'm stretched enough!!"

"What if… I don't want to? What if I enjoy seeing you so needy like this, mm?"

"Aoi, please, just fuck me already!!" Uruha exclaimed in frustration and Aoi grinned. The honey-blonde's eyes then widened as a pained gasp escaped his lips; Aoi had pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his hard aching member instead, thrusting roughly inside of him. Uruha gasped at the feeling of being filled; he had almost forgotten how big Aoi was.

"Ngg… Ahh," Uruha moaned loudly as Aoi didn't bother to stop to let him adjust; he immediately made a fast, erratic pace and Uruha gladly followed, resting his hands onto Aoi's shoulders as the raven rested his own hands on his younger lover's hips.

"God you're tight," Aoi whispered between moans and he moaned loudly as he felt his younger lover's inner walls clamp around him like a vice, his hips pushing back against him.

"Oh God… Harder… Mm, Aoi, I - I'm coming… Nggh… Ah ahh.... Aoi!" and Uruha yelled out his lover's name as he came all over their lower abdomens, shivering and collapsing on Aoi's chest. But Aoi didn't stop there; he kept thrusting harder and faster inside Uruha's ass, one of his hands moving inbetween them to stroke Uruha's now limp member, making the blonde tremble.

Aoi's thrusts became wilder and rougher and it didn't take long before Uruha's member hardened once again; Aoi's strokes never ceased, his prostate was being assaulted and his tight passage was being repeatedly filled over and over again. Aoi used his free hand to hold Uruha tightly as the honey-blonde came once again in his palm, his fingers digging painfully into the raven's shoulder blades, trembling violently as he rode the waves of his second orgasm, his body feeling totally numb, weak and wasted. Thick blood ran down his thighs from his abused hole and Uruha wasn't in a state to even do anything anymore.

Aoi violently pulled the younger guitarist's head back by the hair, scouring Uruha's lips in a heated kiss as he came inside the blonde, muffling his loud moan as he felt pure ecstasy flow through his whole body. Uruha merely kissed back lazily, his body spent and out of breath.

As their breathing evened, Aoi wrapped both his arms around Uruha's still shaking form. He stroked the blonde's arm and gently lied the latter down beside him, noticing his currently fragile state. He then pulled out of Uruha and frowned at the guitarist's wince and the amount of blood flowing down the blonde's smooth thighs, staining the sheets. Except for his first time and at occasions where Aoi took him dry, Uruha has never bleed before. He hovered over his lover's still-slightly trembling frame and lightly stroked his smooth cheek.

"Uruha? You okay, love? Was I bit too harsh on you?" he asked, lightly pecking the blonde's lips as the latter merely groaned.

"Mm… It hurts… But it feels good nonetheless… Your stamina's killing me," he answered sleepily and Aoi chuckled.

"You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"I can't even feel my legs," Uruha bluntly stated and he comfortably buried himself in Aoi's arms, nuzzling the older one's neck as the raven lied down beside him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Aoi?"

"Mm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"… … Am I really a slut to you?" Uruha asked quietly, looking up into Aoi's perplexed eyes.

"Huh? Is that what's been running through your mind the whole day?"

"Don't change the subject. Am I just a whore that you can play with anytime you want to?"

"Uruha, what are you - " Aoi frowned, remembering the awful words he had said earlier, but Uruha merely placed a single finger on his lips to silence him.

"Aoi, I'll gladly be that slut for you, but… only for you. I'm not a sex-crazed doll, Aoi, I know where to draw the line and I know what I may and may not do."

"Uruha, I didn't mean it. I didn't, and I'm sorry for saying it. Don't think -"

"No, Aoi, you did," Uruha insisted, shaking his head, "You meant every word of it because people tend to tell the truth when their emotions take over. Just be honest with me, Aoi, am I really just a slut to you?" Uruha asked one more time, tears now threatening to really spill.

"No, you're not. You're not a slut, or anything related to it. Even if you are, you're _my_ slut and I won't let _anyone_ touch you. Understand?" Aoi smiled as he held the taller blonde in his arms and the latter smiled.

"I love you so much I'd die for you."

"I know. That's what I'm trying to avoid."

**OWARI**

---

Was it good? Was it bad? First lemon so go easy on me!! R&R onegai, arigato!!


End file.
